


and i fail to see that dark skies aren't all that dwell inside me

by ImJustLikeMe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Bellamy, Hades/Persephone - Freeform, Persephone!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustLikeMe/pseuds/ImJustLikeMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hades!”<br/>The name made him cringe and freeze mid-step. He hadn’t gone by his given name since that first life, at least he tried not to.<br/>She appeared before his eyes and was as beautiful as ever. It didn’t matter that she was reincarnated she was still his Persephone, his queen.<br/>“Bellamy. My name is Bellamy now.”<br/>She licked her lips and nodded, her eyes meeting his. “Clar—“<br/>“I know your name.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i fail to see that dark skies aren't all that dwell inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this has been in my head and I'm honestly surprised I started and finished it in the same week? That never happens.  
> I did a lot of googling and reading to try and keep this accurate. I realize it is far from the truth, but I tried to change things as realistically as possible, so work with me here, okay? I tried and that is what matters.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, it's very important to me!  
> Thanks so much :)
> 
> (Note the rating, peeps)

It didn’t matter what corner of the world he hid in, she always found him.

Perhaps it was his own doing—after all he rarely left his kingdom until she reached maturity and would be looking for him.

Because she always looked for him and found him, and he could never deny her anything.

The history books got it all wrong, but with purpose. She was the goddess of spring, depicted running barefoot through fields and picking flowers, not held too close by her domineering mother, being watched day and night.

She came to him then, being the one even Zeus feared, and asked for a way out along with protection from the backlash. And she was so beautiful and innocent and warm and had a look that could bring him to his knees that he’d said yes. He’d said yes all too easily.

The plan was set: she’d be in the meadow and he’d open the ground beneath her, taking her as his bride, and she would remain beloved by those above. They hadn’t expected her mother’s reaction to be so fierce, so brutal. And when even Zeus got involved they knew it was a losing battle, but then she’d motioned to the bowl of fruit and he’d offered her the pomegranate.

A new deal was made: she would split her time between her mother’s world and his, and he’d had no choice but to agree.

It was heartbreaking to watch her leave each time, but he’d rather watch her leave the Underworld any day than watch her weep because she missed the sun on her face, the grass between her toes, and flowers in her hair. She loved him, but she was the goddess of spring and although she chose the Underworld, she belonged on Earth.

Every time she came back home she held him tight as tears stained his clothes and whispered over and over again how much she missed him, how much she loved him. Then as the time grew near for her to return to Earth she would begin to yearn for it and her cries would be heard in harmony with the damned below.

They were intertwined, incredibly so, and when the time stretched above and her tears hit the Earth because she missed him it reverberated through his eardrums. She was never happy, never content for long, but she was his, no one else’s, and he made sure of it.

He wanted this time to be different; he wanted every time to be different. But it didn’t work like that, their tale was written in stone, literally, and couldn’t be undone at this point. She couldn’t move between the worlds as she pleased, but that was what he wanted for her, to be free, like she was before him.

No matter how much pain it caused being torn between worlds she still sought him out and this time around would be no different.

So when he felt her gaze on him he dropped money on the bar and went for the exit. Served him right for hiding in plain sight, but was he really hiding at all?

He made it down the alley before she caught up. “Hades!”

The name made him cringe and freeze mid-step. He hadn’t gone by his given name since that first life, at least he tried not to. Who would want to be called something people sacrificed things in the name of?  His name was something people once feared to say in worry they would face his wraith, they’d even given him other names to praise him instead of speaking it. Of course she would say it with such ease that it rang like a bell in his ear.

She appeared before his eyes and was as beautiful as ever. It didn’t matter that she was reincarnated she was still his Persephone, his queen. Her hair hung in golden ringlets, soft and shining like the fucking sun. Her eyes were bluer than he’d ever seen, his own brother would be jealous of how they resembled the ocean. She looked up at him expectantly, taking in his new appearance as well.

“Bellamy. My name is Bellamy now.”

She licked her lips and nodded, her eyes meeting his. “Clar—“

“I know your name.”

“You always do. Did you have fun watching me over the years? Peaking in on my kindergarten play, my first middle school dance, did you send the first boy I kissed into insanity again?”

“I never did that, it was the sixteen-hundreds, shit was crazy and—“ he stopped as she smiled. She was teasing him, she was the only one who ever teased him.

“You didn’t answer my first question,” she murmured as she moved closer in to him.

“I…” he visibly swallowed and tried to control himself.

He _had_ watched over her, not too often, just every few years to make sure she was being treated well. His brother didn’t approve of him leaving his post much, but what he didn’t know didn’t hurt him any. Because while the others were reincarnated, the big three were more of regenerated because their roles were too important. Spring would always come, but the Underworld always needed watched over, his duties weren’t so easy to ignore.

“I can’t do this, Clarke,” he said and pushed passed her.

Never one to dislike not getting her way, Clarke followed. “Don’t you get tired of doing this? You know it’s going to happen, it’s fated, and we belong together, Bellamy.”

His new name on her lips sent shivers down his spine, but he continued walking. “I could talk to The Fates, maybe they’re merciful after all this time.”

Clarke snorted. “You think after multiple millennia of death and slaughter they’ve become merciful? Doubtful, plus have you seen the divorce rate? If anything they’re probably angrier and pissed off.” Finally she caught his hand. “Bellamy, stop, please.”

He withdrew his hand from hers. “I can’t do this again, Clarke.”

“You’ve said that over and over again, but it changes nothing. There is no undoing this, us.”

“Don’t you ever get sick of this? Every time you come to me, we make the deal, you eat the forbidden fruit and I have to watch you tear yourself apart, never being satisfied, never having what you want when you want it. When you’re with me you wish to be here to dance in the rain, then when you’re in the rain your tears fall and echo through my world, missing its queen. Can’t you just… doesn’t it ever become too much for you? Don’t you ever just wish for it to end?”

“No,” she answered more easily than he expected. “I’d rather be torn every day if it means I get what I love the most.”

“That’s why you should stay, because even in the winter the sun is present, and there will be little to miss.”

“And don’t you ever get sick of this? Thinking that I love anything more than you? Thinking that I’m crying for the sun and the rain, but I’m really just crying because the winter goes by so fast and the spring is far too long. I hate my mother for waging war on Earth and making Zeus intervene so we had to make this horrible deal.”

“You can spin the story however you want, but we both know the truth. You belong here, not down there. I don’t need a queen, but the world needs spring.”

“Haven’t you said yourself every time I grow old not to worry because the spring will always come and my throne would always be waiting?”

“I was young and in love. Now I’m old and bitter, and now I know better.” He just stared at her for a moment. “I have to go. Enjoy fall.”

Just before he turned to ash and went home Clarke spoke up. “It’s different this time, that’s true. It seems you don’t want me, but someone else isn’t taking no for an answer.”

He stopped and turned to face her, his eyes black. “Who?”

“Who else? Who is the only one that would dare challenge you and what is yours?”

Bellamy ground his teeth together. “And what name is my brother going by now? We haven’t spoken in a few lifetimes.”

“You know his name.”

He nodded and looked up, his head shaking. Finn. Like his beloved, his brother was never satisfied either, always wanting more, especially what he can’t have, damning anyone who stands in the way. “I’ll handle it, you have nothing to worry about.”

“Oh, so you don’t want me but no one else can have me either?”

Rage flared in his chest and he stepped closer to Clarke, crowding her against the wall and blocking in with his arms. “Do you really want to be his new toy? If so just tell me right now and I can send you to him with a snap of my fingers.”

Clarke didn’t back down, instead put her hands on his sides, her eyes boring into his. “You know I don’t, but even if I did we both know you would never let it happen. Besides, Raven is my friend, I would never do anything to hurt her. She deserves better than him.”

Bellamy looked down at her, trying not to let himself get sucked in as her fingers slipped underneath his shirt and felt his flaming hot skin. “You deserve better than your… partner too.”

She shook her head and got up on her tiptoes to push her forehead against his and brush their noses together. “My husband treats me like a queen, never denies me anything, at least usually.”

“Yeah, but he’s a real asshole though.”

“I like him like that, love him actually.”

Then, as if to show she could be bad too she bit at his lip and that was his undoing. Bellamy surged into her, knocking her further into the wall and locked their lips together. It was all teeth and heat and tongue. His knee found its way in-between her legs and pushed up against the seam of her jeans creating just the right amount of friction that made Clarke gasp into his mouth.

His lips moved down the column of her neck as his fingers tugged on her black v-neck to show the red lace underneath.

He was just beginning to pay attention to the mounds when she moaned, “Take me home,” and it snapped him back to life.

Bellamy stumbled back to the other side of the alley, his hands on his knees, his head hung low as he tried to control his breathing. “Fuck.” Then she was in front of him, fingers in his hair, lips on his forehead.

“It’s okay, Bellamy.”

He removed his head from her grasp. “I have to go.”

“Bell—“ she stopped when he made a point to put a few feet in between them. “You’re not going to win this, you know. There is more than one way into the Underworld—all I have to do is eat the fruit and the deal is made, I don’t need permission.”

Bellamy’s hands formed into fists and he moved closer just to tower over her, to intimidate her. “You may be my one soft spot, but don’t forget who I am.”

“And what are you gonna do, hm? Glare at me real hard? Because we both know you’d never hurt me. I’m not just your soft spot, I’m your weakness.”

“Don’t do anything stupid, Clarke. You know bartering your way into the Underworld isn’t safe and no one is going to believe you’re the queen if I won’t bring you down there myself.”

“If you’re so worried just bring me home then.”

He shook his head and backed away. “Do you as you please, you’re not getting in and I’ll make sure of it.” Then he disappeared into ash and went home without her.

-:-

It probably should have bothered him that he lived in some level of luxury while the souls of Hell were being tortured below, but there was a reason these souls were in Hell and he was suffering in his own right, he just had a nice bed to do it in.

Bellamy hated calling what he lived in a castle, but in all honesty it was. It sat high on hill with iron wrought gates and was constructed of black rock and gray tinted windows. The castle resembled what the humans above depicted them to be—all stone, lit torches lighting the hallways, narrow stairways and dumbwaiters. The majority of the castle _was_ like that, except the rooms he frequented. Those had been upgraded with electricity, a working shower, temperature control, an up-to-date kitchen. The mortals shouldn’t be the only who to enjoy the advancing technology, especially since it was usually a reincarnated God that invented it.

The real question was did he do any of the renovations? No. That was all Persephone. Each life she took it upon herself to bring the castle up to date, her way of taking care of him after she died until she returned in the next life. It was nice, making her happy in such a simple way when she was trapped in the Underworld with him.

Then it taunted him when she was gone, whether dead or just on Earth. And it taunted him now when he was trying to stay away from her, trying to keep her free.

“Murphy!” he roared through the empty hallways.

At one time the palace could be full of guests, but nowadays it was empty besides him, a few people who worked for him, and usually Persephone. Hermes, er, Jasper dropped by from time to time, his sister Octavia too.

Octavia was the goddess of hearth and family—Hestia—the youngest of the original Olympians, and was one of the few who didn’t fear him and would check in on him. For some reason she took a special interest in him, saw some amount of good in him, and was practically the only one he remained close to. He admired how she was strong and independent and refused to take a husband, she certainly did her own thing.

Bellamy’s always annoyed looking house-boy, for lack of a better term, came waltzing into the bedroom. “You rang?” Murphy watched over the castle while he was gone and knew how to get in contact with him should anything come up.

“I’m going topside, hold it down here for a while,” Bellamy grunted while shrugging on a black shirt and using the towel on his hair once more.

“Meeting up with Aphrodite one last time before you get married to Persephone again?”

Bellamy eyes turned black and he grabbed a jacket as he approached the fragile man before him and grabbed him by the shirt. “You wanna say shit like that again?” Murphy grunted in the hold, but made no move to get out of it. “What was that?”

“No, sir.”

“I fucking thought so.” He dropped the fistful of shirt. “Comment on what I do or who I do it with again and you’ll find yourself going before the judges once more and I’ll personally make sure they turn you into their new chew toy, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Bellamy pulled his jacket on and smirked at him. “Glad we understand each other. Fuck up again, even insignificantly, and I’ll feed you to Cerberus before giving you to the judges.” Murphy merely nodded as Bellamy walked by. “And Murphy?” He turned. “Get the fuck out of my bedroom.”

Minutes later he appeared on a hill overlooking the sea. It was windy and the rough waves were splashing against the rocks below.

Without turning around he looked down at the water and mumbled, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Only got here a moment after me, no worries.”

Now he turned and saw Jasper, his ever innocent-looking self, a little nervous about being summoned above ground for a private conversation. “Has she come to you?” When Jasper was quiet he spoke up again. “Clarke. She knows you’re one of the only who can get in and out of the Underworld when you chose. Has she come and asked you for a favor?”

Jasper nodded slowly and gulped. “She has.”

“And?” His voice came out more harsh than intended.

“I know better. I said no. If you wanted her with you that’s exactly where she’d be.”

Bellamy let out a long breath. “Thank you.”

Jasper’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t like the King of the Underworld to thank someone, but he said nothing.

“You can go. I’m sure you don’t want to be here for what is about to happen next.”

Then the air went still and there was a crack of lightening. “And why wouldn’t he be? Hermes, how you doin’?” Zeus always was the one to call them by their original names, trying to relive the glory days.

Bellamy didn’t bother to turn and greet his brother, but Jasper looked like he was going to puke. He may be a trickster, but he knew better than to even joke at the moment.

“I’m fine, thanks. But I have a job to do, so if you’ll excuse me,” and with that the younger God disappeared, flying so fast it made Bellamy smile a bit. He was smart, that one.

“Had—“

“Don’t call me that,” Bellamy cut his brother off, finally turning his head to meet his eyes. “Some of us have moved beyond those primitive times.”

Finn nodded, his smile faltering for only a moment. “I was surprised you wanted to see me, brother.”

He slipped his hands in his pockets. “Were you really?”

Finn knew better than to play games. “All I did was give her an option, Bellamy.”

“You don’t give options, Finn, you give ultimatums and when things don’t go your way the other end of that ultimatum is very unpleasant.”

“Has anything happened to her?”

“Nothing is going to happen to her,” Bellamy gritted out. “You can have anything you want, anything, except her and the Underworld. Those are mine and if you try to take something from me again—“

“What? What exactly are you going to do? Start a war between us, have your wife’s precious world be ravaged in fire and blood? Oh wait, she’s not even your wife yet, right? You refuse to take her to the Underworld and bed her.”

His hands clenched in his pockets. “Think about it, _brother_ ,” it came out a demeaning. “You’ve been in charge for so long, don’t you think there are some who think it’s time for a change? Our father once thought he was invincible too and look what we did to him.”

“Are you challenging me?”

There was a large splash and both of them grimaced, disgruntled at the drops of water that hit them. “No, he’s not, right Bellamy?” Miller—Poseidon—made himself known.

“Stay out of this, Miller,” Bellamy barked.

“No,” the God of sea responded easily. “We’ve had peace for more than two millennia. I won’t have you two fucking it up over your dicks.” Both scoffed at him. Miller looked to Finn. “You know he will wage war with you over her, and for what? A quick fuck to say you did it? Is that really worth your throne in the sky?”

“You would side with him?” Finn demanded.

“I would side with the one that keeps me alive and honestly, _brother_ ,” Miller responded, using the familial term as sarcastically as Bellamy did. “If you don’t want to know who has been questioning you and your leadership I suggest you drop it. But like I said, I don’t want a war, I want to keep the peace.”

“I see,” Finn nodded and with a crack he was gone. He never was one to be teamed up on and stick around to deal with it without a plan.

“He still does that thing where he acts nice then turns to a fucking asshole the second he doesn’t get his way, huh?” Miller questioned and Bellamy ran a hand down his face before smiling.

“Some things never change. You didn’t have to do that, you know, get between us. I can handle our little brother.”

“I meant what I said Bellamy. I don’t want a war, this world can’t take it, and I don’t want to fight it. He just wanted to check your dick size and see if you still had the balls to stand up to him after all this time. Now that he knows nothing’s changed he’ll go back to his usual debauchery.”

“You’re real obsessed with dicks in this life, huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

Bellamy grinned. “Hope to see you again soon, Miller.”

“Hey, you’re the one that doesn’t come topside.”

“Can’t, you mean.”

“It’s not easy being king.”

“Fuck off.”

Now Miller grinned and held his hand out. Bellamy took it and before another word was said his brother disappeared with a wall of water.

Bellamy now turned to face the large tree that sat behind him on the hill. His errands for the day were far from done. “You can come out now.”

Clarke appeared without a care in the world that she was outted, that she witnessed the brothers all together and fight over her. Somehow she looked innocent in a little black dress and wildly messy hair, her make up all done up. Maybe everyone just looked innocent compared to the things he’s done, the things he’s seen.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.”

“I told you I would handle him,” he replied with a shrug. “And now I have.”

“Thank you. I know how important that was.” She walked closer and he made sure to put his hands back in his pockets. Her fucking legs went on for far too long and her breasts were practically teasing him.

“I know you’ve been looking for a way down. I spoke to Jasper, he made the right decision. You’re safe now, just stay here. Let your mother partake in global warming to celebrate.”

“Because she’ll think I’ve finally seen the light and what you really are? I’ve seen you for what you really are since we first met, Bellamy.”

“I’m the King of Hell, Clarke, that is who I am.”

“A king who lets three others do the judging for him, a king who has a place for those who died honorably to go to rest in peace, a king who—“

“Sits back and lets those three torture whoever they wish and sometimes even asks them to pay special attention to a few? I am made of fire and ash and smell of death. You are made of sunshine and—“

“Oh my Gods, Bellamy, I am sick of these fancy words. I am sick of you thinking you know what’s best for me, I am sick of you thinking of this as some sort of arranged marriage that I just deal with because of my mother. Do you really think she is the reason I continue to eat the pomegranate? I was so young when we made that first deal, so naïve.”

“At least we agree on something.”

“I didn’t do it out of love then, I did it out of self-preservation and rebellion. We’ve lived out our story more times than I can count and not one after that first has been about anything besides you. Besides me loving you and wanting to be with you.”

“You want to start speaking of truths? Tell me again how not one of those times I found you crying was because you missed the sun and the flowers and the warmth—“

“Is that what you want to hear? FINE!” Clarke exploded and pushed on his chest hard. “I have cried for the spring, I have hated that castle and wished for nothing more than to just leave it, I have, okay?”

“Good it’s settled then,” Bellamy spoke evenly and went to turn away.

“But what I said in that alley is true too. As time goes on, the more lives I live the less I miss the sun and the rain and the fucking flowers. I’m older now, Bellamy, and I know what I want, just me, with no outside input. I no longer make choices out of fear or for my mother or even for you. I make them for me and do you know what I want?”

“Everything you can’t have?”

“The one thing I’m supposed to have.” She sounded so broken he wanted hurt himself. “And now for some reason he doesn’t want me.” She turned and because he could never see her in pain, especially at the cause of him, he grabbed her hand and pressed their lips together.

Bellamy fell to his knees and brought Clarke with him, their lips never parting. He grabbed underneath her ass and she fell to her back roughly, but grinned up at him and pulled his neck down to kiss him again.

“I always want you, Clarke. Always.”

They were in the grass and it was getting dark, but his touch felt like hellfire and hers like the surface of the sun. For once Bellamy let himself go, let himself have this moment because he wouldn’t be coming topside again for a long, long time. Now that she was safe, now that he knew she could be free he wasn’t going to stand in the way, but he let himself have this. This one taste.

He kissed her long and deep, their tongues clashing and hands roaming. Clarke removed his jacket and slid her hands underneath his shirt to feel his muscles (one of the few rooms in the castle he frequents is the workout room) and scratch down his back because she knows what it does to him, no matter what body he’s in.

Eventually Bellamy got up on his knees and tugged his shirt off, then laid it out next to them, his jacket too and picked her up and settled her back down onto the clothing.

Clarke grinned up at him and purposely rubbed her foot against his crotch. “You’re sweet.”

He smirked in response and reached down her waist to pull her panties off. “We’ll see about that,” he muttered before burying his head between her thighs and made her eyes roll back inside her skull.

Her mouth opened to say something, but all that came out was a low strangled noise as his tongue goes in a deep and essentially tongue-fucks her in the best way. He waits until she’s tugging at his hair and begging for more before moving up to her clit and sucking it hard with two fingers inside her too.

It only makes a minute until she comes with an echoing scream, but he doesn’t stop sucking until she has at least two more orgasms in quick succession.

Clarke’s eyes open to find him wiping his mouth and she sat up to reach for his neck and pull his lips down to hers. She tastes herself on his tongue and warmth floods through her. A stray hand goes back down between her legs and rubs circles into her clit. 

 “Be—Bellamy,” she breathed as his thumb sped up and her eyes closed. “S—stop.”

Immediately he withdrew, but Clarke kept him close and tugged at his waistband. She undid the button and zipper herself, then tugged down to let his dick spring free.

“I want this, not your fingers.”

It was stupid and he shouldn’t have done it, he shouldn’t have let her push his pants down and pull him back on top of her, but he couldn’t stop it at that point. It was Persephone, his weakness, and she knew just how to use it to her advantage. She wasn’t nearly as innocent as she let on; she couldn’t be, not after being his wife and queen for so long.

Bellamy kissed her long and deep, a hand knotted in her hair, the other guiding himself inside of her, but he stopped at the last moment. “Are… are you—?”

“A virgin? Technically with dicks, yes.”

He pulled her back into a kiss and went to take it slow, but Clarke dug her heels into his ass and he slid inside her.

Clarke moaned and arched her back, her eyes closed. “They—they have these things called dildos now,” she teased, but before she could say anything else he buried himself deeper inside her, making her let out another strangled noise of pleasure.

“Does that feel like a dildo?” he questioned in a husky tone.

“Fuck no,” she breathed and kicked his butt with her heel and he grinned before setting an even pace for her.

Bellamy watched her face as his dick moved in and out of her, the way her lips tugged up into a smile or how she opened her mouth into an ‘o’ when he hit the right spot. And once he found that spot he continued to hit it until her entire body convulsed underneath him and she screamed again.

He let himself go too and then lowered his head down to nibble at her shoulder until it was purple and bruised. When he was done he pulled out of her and fell down onto his side to pull his pants back up.

Clarke cuddled into his side when he was done and made a pillow out of his arm. Her legs entangled with his and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

“So, was it as good for you as it was for me?” she teased after a few silent minutes.

Bellamy’s chest rumbled as he let out a chuckle. “Yeah,” he murmured and she looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. “It’s always perfect with you, babe.”

She kissed him softly and snuggled into his neck. “I think this is the first time we’ve had sex on Earth.”

“It is. Have a preference?”

Her lips pressed against the column of his neck. “Just you, anywhere.”

His heart dropped and he let out a long breath. “It’s… dark and getting cold, uh, we should—“ he stopped and nudged his arm underneath her.

Clarke popped up and spotted her black panties after only a moment of searching. After she’d gotten them on and tried to fix her appearance she turned around to him fully clothed. “So we—“

“You have a way out of here?”

She blinked. “I thought… you’re not seriously doing this are you?”

“Clarke you know—“

“You are, you’re just gonna go home without me. That’s so… twenty-first century. Wow.”

“You’re acting like I planned for this to happen. It wasn’t on my fucking agenda for this to happen today. Had I been thinking clearly this never would have happened.”

“Yeah that makes me feel a lot better, really great.”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, I have a way back, don’t worry about it.”

“Clarke—“ he started again as she turned away.

She didn’t stop as she said, “Just go home,” and was gone from sight.

After a moment of listening to her fleeting footsteps before they disappeared into the trees Bellamy did as he was told and went home. Alone.

-:-

It wasn’t at all surprising when, after more than six weeks of unanswered calls, Octavia decided to pay him a visit.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Bellamy looked over the back of the couch to find his sister looking at him with disgust.

“This is why you’ve been ignoring me? To watch Netflix and drink by yourself? When is the last time you even showered?”

“Like two days ago, calm down. And can you be quiet, you’re ruining _Sons of_ _Anarchy_ for me,” he muttered while taking a sip from his glass.

“Spoiler alert, everyone dies,” Octavia told him and stepped in front of the TV. “Where did you even get all this alcohol, Jesus.”

“Diony—I mean, Monty owed me a favor.”

“Most of this isn’t even wine.”

“It’s the twenty-first century, his talents have expanded. Now can you get out of my way?”

“No, how do you even have Netflix? This is Hell, you shouldn’t have, like, internet connection.”

“We’re gods, Octavia, do you really want to start questioning how realistic our lives are? There have to be some perks to living forever in a miserable existence, this is mine. Have you seen some of the history documentaries on here? I have notes on how fucking wrong they are. There is this one called—“

“Just, shut the fuck up, please. You’re so pathetic it’s hard to take.”

“Wow, I thought you were supposed to be nice, Ms. Goddess of Hearth and Home. That is some mouth you’ve gotten. Have you given up all your ideals and committed to a union too? Don’t tell Finn I already pissed him off real bad.”

“Like you said, it’s the twenty-first century and shit changes. I can still swear and make sure fires are lit without a man, thank you very much. I thought you were just ignoring me because you knew I was pissed at you, but you were doing it to drown in your own sorrows.”

“Yeah, you’re no fun, how did you get in here again?”

“I’m your sister, I have privileges.”

Bellamy sighed and set down his drink. “I think Cerberus actually likes you and you have Jasper wrapped around your finger so it’s really no wonder how you got down here. I need to tighten up security.”

“If it makes you feel any better your guard guy—Murphy?—questioned me for like ten minutes before I just threatened him and he let me in. It helped me recognized me.”

“Well if it makes you feel any better my fireplace is lit, so you’re welcome.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and collapsed down onto the couch underneath his arm that was strewn across the back. “It helps a little. But I am pissed at you.”

“I know. I had more than one reason for ignoring you.”

“I’ve never seen her so angry and I pretty much see her every life unlike everyone else because I continue to consort with you. You really messed up, Bell.”

He let out a long sigh. “It’s for the best. She deserves more than this, she’s just been living in it for too long to recognize it.”

“I think she’s old enough to decide what’s best for her. You’re just extremely self-deprecating and refuse to let people love you because you think you’re some horrible creature that collects souls and—“

“I do collect souls, O, and there was a time I enjoyed it, reveled in it. I used to watch the judgements and laugh when a soul was tortured. I would throw feasts when the mortals went to war because it meant more souls.”

“Then,” Octavia cut in, “you married Persephone and you changed. People change. Didn’t we just go over this? Monty’s changed, I’ve changed, Miller’s changed more ways than one, if you know what I mean, which is cool since he went through that whole trying to marry me thing.”

“Eh, at one point we all tried to marry each other. You’re the one that swore the virginal oath, which really was the way to go, this love shit sucks.”

“You actually did get married and it was one of the best things to happen to you, just saying.”

“You say a lot of things.” They were both quiet for a minute. “Do they really all die?” Bellamy questioned and nodded towards the frozen TV screen.

“You’ll just have to watch and see. They make their choices out of their own free will, as others should be able to do.”

“Noted, O, now do you wanna watch Netflix with me and chill or go home and continue to be nosy?”

“You do know what the mortals have made Netflix and chill into, don't you?”

“Something I’m out of touch with, I suppose.”

“I’m not even going to explain it to you, but yeah, I got a while before I got to be back.”

Bellamy hit play and squeezed his sister’s shoulders. “Is she okay though? I know she’s pissed, but is she alright?”

“She’s been doing her own thing, I guess. Bartending actually, working nights and being kinda bitchy, it’s like she misses you so much she’s becoming you. Per their usual her mother had a plan laid out for her and with or without you she’s getting out of it. They aren’t speaking so Clarke’s living in this shitty apartment, but doing it on her own. We hang out from time to time, bonding over being the two women who love you.”

“We’re done with this conversation now.”

“You brought it up.”

It was only a few days later when he woke out of a dead sleep (no pun intended) in a cold sweat.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He barely grabbed clothes before disappearing into a pile of ash, not quite sure where he was going. When he appeared in a dark, dank practically vacant lot he pulled his shirt on, confused. Then he heard a groan he was all too familiar with.

“Clarke?” He rushed to her side behind a dumpster and immediately pressed a hand to her bleeding abdomen. “What happened?”

She looked up at him with tears in his eyes and laid her red hands over his. “Walking home. Guys took my bag and st—abbed me and ran,” she said through quick puffs of air.

Bellamy had his hand so hard up against her she was surprised it wasn’t literally inside the wound. “Why didn’t you get away? Oh, baby, this,” he stopped and pressed his forehead against hers. “Fuck, Clarke.”

“I’m dying, Be—Bellamy.”

“No, no, I won’t let you die,” he promised and kissed any skin he could get his lips on. “You’ll be fine.”

“Look at me, Bellamy,” she pleaded softly and he did as she wished. “I w—want to look at you before I go, like,” she broke off to wince as blood oozed out from the cracks of Bellamy’s fingers. “Like I always do. I love you.”

“I love you too, but you’re not going anywhere, Clarke. You aren’t,” he said again and again as her eyes closed.

And he did the only thing he could do before she took her last breath--took her to the Underworld.

She stayed asleep because of the blood loss, even Hell couldn’t fix that. But upon entering the Underworld her wound closed and he made quick work of her clothes in exchange for clean ones of his and cleaned off her stomach and legs.

It was a sight he would never forget—the love of his many lives bleeding out, wishing to look into his eyes as she died, saying she loved him. There was so much blood. He should be used to it by now being who he was, but it’s different when it’s someone you love, the person you care most about.

Bellamy had many abilities being who he was, he could make fire come out of his fingertips and the Earth crumble and shake, he even had a helmet of invisibly, but healing wounds was out of his wheelhouse. It didn’t work like that. He wished it worked like that, but of course it couldn’t.

“Bellamy?”

Her voice echoed through their bedroom as he looked out the window over the fiery pit he called home. He didn’t turn around.

“Bellamy, how did I…?” Her voice was getting louder. “Did I—?”

“Die? No,” he murmured and still couldn’t bear to look at her. “I brought you here just one heartbeat before.”

“Bellamy,” she grabbed his hand and he let her. Her free hand cupped his cheek and steered his eyes towards hers. “Thank you for bringing me home.”

He just blinked at her. “Tell me you didn’t do it on purpose, Clarke,” he insisted, removing her hands from his body.

“What?”

“Tell me you didn’t hurt yourself knowing I would find you and bring you here. Tell me you didn’t plan this to force my hand.”

Clarke stepped back. “Force your hand? You’re the one who wouldn’t even let me have a hand in how I wanted my life to go. And now you’re accusing me of stabbing myself, are you kidding me?”

“Never mind, just eat the pomegranate, it’s on the table,” he muttered and looked out the window again.

“Take me back.”

Now he turned to face her completely. “What?”

“I don’t want to be here if you don’t want me here. Take me back.”

“You’ll die if I take you back without eating the pomegranate.”

“I would rather die than not be wanted here.”

Bellamy brushed passed her. “Just eat the fucking pomegranate because I’m not taking you back. You eat the pomegranate and the cycle continues, just as you wanted it to. Again, you win, _Princess_ ,” he said it sarcastically, but regretted it when the hurt flashed through her eyes.

“Fuck you, Bellamy,” she pushed on his chest and he stumbled from the shock. “You think I wanted this? You really think I mortally injured myself so you’d pity me and bring me here? I’m not that pathetic, I was making my own way up there, you know. I had a job, I had my own place, I was on my own for once.”

“And it looks like I fucked up your life again. I’m just the best husband, aren’t I?” 

“Gods, why do you do this? The only reason I was living in that shitty apartment, working for shit pay, and having to show off my boobs for tips was because you fucked me and decided you didn’t want me afterwards. I would have been beyond happy to have come here after I found you the first time and none of this would have happened.”

“Just eat the pomegranate,” he barked and stood over the fireplace, his eyes trained on the flame.

“No.”

In a fit of rage Bellamy grabbed the bowl of fruit and threw it across the room. “Goddammit why are you like this? You beg me to bring you here, then when you are you refuse to do the one thing that will save your life. You’re so fucking infuriating.”

“I’m infuriating? You’re the one who—dammit Bellamy we keep having the same argument over and over again and it ends the same way. You thinking my being bound to you is a curse instead of a blessing. You do remember that this marriage was my idea, right? You didn’t trap me in anything, why don’t you see that?”

“Because it doesn’t make any sense!” he roared, his chest heaving. “Every life you come to me again and again when you don’t have to. You just proved you can get out from under your mother’s thumb and make it on your own, you can do anything you want, be anything you want, and you’re here, with me, in the Underworld. Why do you do this?”

“Because I love you! I am so fucking sick of this argument, why do you keep doing this?”

“Because I don’t understand how anyone can love me!” he finally admitted and his intensity made her jump. “I don’t understand how someone as beautiful and pure and perfect as you could love me and want nothing from me. I don’t understand how life after life you keep coming here, you do realize you’re the only one in Hell who wants to be here, right? I don’t understand any of it. Are you happy now? Is this what you were searching for?” He collapsed on the floor underneath the window and held his head in his hands.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, already on her knees in front of him. She took his head in her hands and he let her.

“I’m the ruler of the Underworld, Clarke. People were once afraid to utter my name, I’ve killed so many, damned even more, before you I—I—“

“Stop,” she murmured and kissed his cheeks. “I love you, all of you, every version of you,” she went on and he parted his legs to being her in between them. “Don’t you think it means something that in the one life you were actually able to stand by your word and not bring me down here something happened to force your hand? We’re meant to be together, Hades.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said in a rough tone.

“No, I will call you it, because underneath it all that is who you are. You’re Hades and you’re mine. I don’t want anything from you, I don’t want a favor or a deal, I just want to be with you. And I want to stay here with you because I love you and being without you is hell and this,” she looked around at the home they’ve made together again and again, “this is far from it.”

Bellamy reached for the fallen pomegranate next to them on the floor. “Then I guess there is nothing else to do but ask will you marry me?”

Clarke took the fruit from his hand and kissed his lips softly. “Only if you say you believe me that I didn’t hurt myself and that you want me here.” He opened his mouth but she continued on, “And that you accept that I love you.”

“You have a lot of demands for the King of Hell you know,” he muttered, but smiled when she glared at him with no heat. “I know you didn’t hurt yourself and of course I want you here. I still hate that you can’t move freely between the worlds, but I know now that you love me like I love you and if you can live with the deal in place so can I.”

Clarke held the fruit away from her face. “Wait. If I don’t eat this and I go back up I’ll die, right?”

“You know you will.”

“So we may be able to convince my mother that this time it’s different? That I have to stay down here.”

“Maybe, but Clarke I don’t want that for you. I want you to be able to go to Earth, you say you don’t mind it down here with me—“

“I don’t.”

He ignored her. “But no one should have to live down here all the time if they aren’t damned like the rest of us. Even I am able to go up once in a while.”

“Okay, so I eat it after a few months and we go back up together, maybe when it’s fall again. Can you imagine a whole year together?”

“It doesn’t really work like that, Clarke. I can’t go up for days at a time, only hours, you’ve seen it when I’m up there for too long. The grass around me turns brown, flowers die, it’s not cosmically correct for me to not be down here.”

“But if my mother doesn’t actively get involved because she thinks I’ll die we can have me move freely between worlds. I can use Jasper and you can send me up there with a snap of your fingers or bring me back down.”

“She is going to notice you going topside, you know she will.”

“Eventually. But if we can trick her for a while, why not?”

Bellamy took the fruit back from Clarke. “Fine, but only until she notices, then I’ll deal with her wrath for us lying. You haven’t answered my question though.”

“What?”

“Will you marry me?”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed his lips. “That’s barely a question, of course I will.”

Bellamy made a point to kiss her thoroughly for a few minutes, their tongues tangled and teeth biting. When they parted Clarke blinked repeatedly, a little dazed. “You love me?”

She nodded and squeezed his hands. “Just as you love me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who follow me (I don't know why you do but I thank you) and read 'you and me could be forever (perfectly perfect together)' I know I promised you an epilogue and honestly it IS coming, it's just at about 20,000 words right now and only growing... I have no middle apparently. I've also restarted it about seventeen times, no joke, so there is that. 
> 
> Anywho, please kudos or review, I am an aspiring author that writes fanfiction to deter myself from my utter lack of original ideas at the moment and any feedback is much appreciated. 
> 
> You're all wonderful ;)


End file.
